In a universal joint of below-described Patent Document 1, a bearing holding a needle is press-fitted into a pin receiving hole (bearing hole) provided on a coupling arm of a yoke, whereby the diameter of the bearing shrinks according to the interference between the bearing and the bearing hole. Through the bearing, a pin portion of a cross pin is inserted.
Moreover, in a cross shaft joint (universal joint) of below-described Patent Document 2, a bearing cup holds rolling elements. The bearing cup is press-fitted into a fitting hole (bearing hole) provided on an arm portion of a joint yoke, whereby the inside diameter of the opening side portion changes in such a manner as to enlarge. Into the bearing cup, the shaft portion of the cross shaft is inserted.